


Adoption

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua and Ven are only briefly mentioned, Blood, Doctors, F/M, Female Reader, Infertility, March Writing Challenge, Menstrual Cycle, Periods, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, also possible trigger warnings, end of possible trigger warnings, medical setting, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Terra and you finally make the decision to adopt a child





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> I am once again tremendously late. Yikes!  
> This was a bit of a challenge, since I actually had a different idea in the beginning, but had to change it in the middle, but I still think it came out okay.  
> I hope you'll still enjoy it!

There is something… wrong with you.

In some worlds, you would be considered only part woman, or a sinner. Some might even assume you had made a contract with the devil in exchange for something insignificant, like money or beauty. In your origin world, Radiant Garden, and in this world, the Land of Departure, your issue wasn’t all that important, but it greatly influenced your life.

You are essentially infertile.

Why the word ‘essentially’? Either you’re fertile or you’re infertile, there seems to be no in-between, or so many believe. But you would prove them drastically wrong. You straddle this line between fertile and infertile, since the chance of you actually becoming pregnant is still there, but so astoundingly low it would be a miracle to happen. Your period has been irregular since the beginning, sometimes happening once every four months, sometimes only happening once a year. In the beginning, you didn’t think much of it. After all, such things take time to level off, as many doctors assured you. But after nine years, nothing had changed, it rather had gotten worse. And that started to worry you.

So, you began to see doctors. Regular doctors, Specialists, Luminaries on the topic. You underwent countless tests, gave blood many more times than you cared to count and tried all sorts of different pills and medications. Nothing seemed to stabilize your menstrual cycle long term. Something was wrong with the oocyte maturation, and nothing could be done against it. This drastically lowered your chances of ever having children of your own, at least in a natural way. Or in other words: you were essentially infertile.

This uncertainty has had a lasting impact on your mental health. To say it pulled you down would be an understatement, since you always wished for a family. But now knowing that the chance of that wish coming true is quite small threw you out of your balance. It made you feel anger and sorrow whenever you saw a family, and eventually lead you to feeling numb. You didn’t enjoy life anymore, didn’t enjoy anything it had to offer. What for, if you would be unable to make a lasting impact? What for, if you would be unable to have someone who would carry on your story? To make matters worse, it made you question your femininity, your womanhood. After two years of silently decaying, a close friend of yours helped you find a fitting therapist for you. And even though it was a tough battle, you eventually came out as the stronger one, one who has her confidence and good self-image back. It helped you find a job, where you met astounding people and even met someone you can call the love of your life.

Terra, your otherworldly fiancé, knows of the issues with your fertility and doesn’t care one bit. Sure, he wishes for a family with you as well. But Terra is optimistic and always points out that there still is a chance for you to have a child.

Terra’s optimism in that regard is what powers you through the first three years of your marriage. Although your heart sank every time your period did come around, Terra was right there to catch you. He consoled you and assured you that it would work next time. And he distracted you whenever old demons seemed to creep up on you, making sure you would go to bed each day with a smile on your face.

But after three years, old habits started to catch up again. You noticed yourself becoming more apathetic and more tired. You slept more and drifted off during conversations more easily. It wasn’t all too noticeable yet, but you knew Terra noticed it as well and worried. His efforts in cheering you up increased, and even Aqua and Ven seemed to be trying to help you stay occupied. You appreciated their efforts, and did your best not to slip too far again.

And then, a wonder happened. You became pregnant.

The both of you were overjoyed, and Aqua and Ven congratulated you. Later on, others like Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel did as well, of course. Everyone was so happy for the both of you, but none of them were as happy as the both of you.

The miracle happened. You would have a child with Terra.

However, Destiny is a cruel person, and dangled this bit of happiness in front of you right before snatching it away.

During a check-up in Radiant Garden, the Doctor had to tell you that you would need to terminate the pregnancy. Unfortunately, it was a tubal pregnancy, which means that one of your ovaries and the tube in which the oocyte is needed to be removed. And with only one ovary left, the chance of you getting pregnant again is almost equal to zero.

What happened after that is a memory locked away within your brain and too painful to even think about it. But one thing can be said: Terra and you mourned, and with you, your friends mourned as well.

This ‘misfortune’ was a difficult test for your relationship, one that almost broke it. Your mental health deteriorated and required you to return to Radiant Garden in order to have therapy. Terra had to stay most of the time in the Land of Departure, since he and Aqua were training new Keyblade wielders. But you tried to be there for each other, no matter how difficult or how dire the circumstances.

It took almost two years, but eventually, everything went back to normal. You lived in the Land of Departure once again, and now made it your job to look after all the trainees. They were away from their home without their parents, so you wanted to be there for them and provide them whatever help you could. You wanted to provide them a home from home, an open ear, an understanding person, a warm hug and laughter. The training is harsh, on the body and on the mind, and you took it up to take care of their mind and their emotions.

But it didn’t fill the empty hole that was left in your heart. Seeing the trainees laugh, sprint, fight and grow up made you miss the child you never got to meet even more, and yet you continued doing it. You tormented yourself, believing everything was somehow your fault.

After another year, Terra approached you with an idea. He had been toying around with it for a couple of months now, and wanted to discuss it with you in all seriousness.

Adoption.

If you were honest, adoption had often times crossed your mind. However, you always saw it as a last resort, something available to you when everything else failed. A small piece of you had still clung to the hope that you would have a child of your own one day.

But now, facing the facts and the realities, what would be holding the both of you back?

You both wanted to raise a child together. You had spoken about it many times before you had your surgery. Terra often times spoke of his wish to become a Keyblade Master, which he has now fulfilled, and of his wish to pass on his Keyblade on to his child, which he has yet to fulfill. He has bequeathed the power to wield a Keyblade to somebody, namely Riku, a strong and gentle boy whom you care greatly about. But passing the Keyblade on to one’s own child is something different than simply bequeathing the power to wield one to someone else.

After many weeks of serious discussions, of going through almost all the what-ifs that exist, you both made a decision.

You would adopt a child.

So, you reached out to your friends and to old acquaintances for help. Adopting in the Land of Departure was not an option, since there is no such institution around. The Land of Departure was solely made for training future Keyblade warriors, it wasn’t meant for normal life. So, your child would come from a different world.

Ansem the Wise agreed to help the both of you by providing you a place in Radiant Garden to stay so you could spend the first few weeks with the child in its home world before taking it to the Land of Departure. He also helped the both of you with the legal paperwork, which you both were grateful for. Your years living in the Land of Departure almost made you forget how much paperwork there can possibly exist.

You were able to adopt a child, a two year old boy, surprisingly quickly, although it’s possible that Ansem the Wise helped with that as well. The both of you weren’t given detail about his parents, since it is rather confidential information. But neither you nor Terra cared all too much. You knew that the boy was healthy, and that soon you would be his parents and caretakers.

The first time you held your son in your arms was truly special. You didn’t expect him to stay so quiet as you held him, since you are a stranger to him for now. But the boy looked at you, then reached his hands out to squeeze your cheeks. It surprised you while Terra couldn’t help but laugh. You instantly fell in love with your son, and vowed to protect and love him forever. When you looked at Terra holding the young boy, you could see that he was making the same vow as well.

The first two months with your Son, whom you named Yoro, went by like a whirlwind. While Terra and you had read up on child care and did possess common sense, there still were surprises you weren’t expecting. But you loved every challenge and cared for Yoro with all the love you could give him. And Yoro seemed to return that love fairly quickly, which surprised the both of you. It seemed that your son had an open and welcoming heart.

Once you were back in the Land of Departure, Yoro was quick to explore his new and interesting surroundings. It made you and Terra aware of how dangerous the training grounds could be, and lead to a new set of rules and the creation of many barriers. While one trainee wasn’t all that happy, she quickly didn’t care anymore after she spent some time with Yoro and he wrapped her around his little finger.

Yoro was quite good with wrapping other people around his little finger in general. With his even skin, light-blond hair, intense green eyes, trusting openness and an infectious laugh it didn’t surprise you. Aqua was over the moon, while Ventus saw him as a little brother and treated him as such. Roxas, Sora and Riku were fond of Yoro as well, while Kairi, Naminé and Xion offered to babysit him. Axel and Isa were a bit at a loss, but they were protective of Yoro nonetheless.

‘It’s safe to say that Yoro has people who care for him in many different worlds’, you think to yourself as you are leaning against the doorframe to Yoro’s room, watching your now four year old son sleep peacefully. The past two years since Yoro arrived here have gone by so fast you can barely believe it, but you wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. Not even for the ability to have a child of your own.

Yes, you still think of your unborn child sometimes. And it still stings terribly. But you have learned to accept it, and have started to move on. Destiny, or whatever is in charge, wanted you to adopt Yoro. They wanted you to adopt this sweet, open, happy-go-lucky but sometimes careless little boy. And you can’t say that you regret it. Yoro, although only two years in your life now, has taught you many things already, just as you have taught him. You can’t wait to see him grow up into the fine young man you know he’ll be.

You can hear footsteps in the hallways, so you quickly close the door, thinking Yoro might wake up otherwise. Looking into the direction of where the sound came from, you see Terra heading towards you, still in his training gear. You walk to meet up with him halfway, and when he’s close enough, you embrace him and cuddle into his chest. Terra leans down a bit, kissing the top of your head.

“Hey. Is Yoro asleep?” Terra asks, tiredness evident in his voice. You simply nod, and Terra let’s out a contented hum, gently swaying from side to side with you.

The both of you remain like that in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Quiet moments like these don’t come naturally anymore, the both of you have to create them. Not that either of you mind, but they are nice once in a while.

Besides, you don’t need words to express what you feel. Your comfortableness with each other, your trust in each other, your dependence on one another and your adoration for each other and your son can’t be expressed with words anyway.

But what you personally will never be able to put into words is how grateful you are for Terra for staying at your side and raising Yoro with you.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that.  
> There's a second chapter coming, because as the title indicates, this is the short version. I have a longer one coming up, which I'll post as soon as I can, promise.  
> But now, I'm dead tired.  
> Next up: Master Eraqus!
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
